


Make Me, Make Me A Bird Of Prey

by vivictory



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), Vixen (Cartoon)
Genre: + more characters and reletionships to be added, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, alternative universe - birds of prey, lots and lots of earth-2 tho, merlance is endgame, no Flashpoint, post arrow 4x23, post flash 2x23, post legents 1x16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivictory/pseuds/vivictory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Dinah Laurel Lance. <br/>After being trapped into an earth that is so very different than my own I have decided to start a new life. Now with the help of my friends I will defend this world against anything that may threaten it, but to do so I can't be the villain I once was and me and my new teammates can't work individually anymore. We have to become something else... <br/>We have to become... the birds of prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have decided to write this fic for 2 reasons: a) I hate what the arrow has become and b) I have noticed there is not nearly enough black siren fics in the fandom.
> 
> Also, I need to say that I am pretty new to dc comics. So while this will have some comics references in it, I have decided to only use characters that have at least be mentioned in the arrowverse. 
> 
> And yes, the title was inspired by "mother" by florence + the machine for obvious reasons.

Like most big cities in the world Detroit was full of busy people even at the most late hours. People that didn’t care about you or the reason you were walking the streets in the middle of the night. This made it the perfect hour for someone like her to be outside. 

Dinah Lance was used to being outside the house this late at night. It was better that way. No one paid attention to you while the crowd offered the security of blending in. And blending in was what she needed the most now.   
She had escaped Star Labs roughly one month ago. It wasn’t that hard really. The battle with Zoom had created enough havoc for her to sneak her prison unnoticed. 

Unfortunately she had now to deal with the fact that she was stuck in an earth that may looked like her own but was far different from hers. Zoom had brought her here, but now Zoom was gone. Most likely dead. And with him she lost her ticked home.   
On the top of that she was dead. Well her doppelganger from this earth was anyway. That solved the problem of having to kill her herself, but it also made Dinah legally dead. Something that limited her options on building a new life here.

Not that she was ever going to have a normal life anyway. She had accepted that when she was hit by the particle exploration explosion and gained her extraordinary abilities. In fact she had excepted that long before that. 

Dinah stroll past another street quietly like a cat. She didn’t want to think about her past life or Zoom. She had more important matters at hand. Like finding a new prey.   
And there they were in the corner of the alley. The 6 men were most likely drag dealers or thieves. Dinah didn’t like stealing, she always though that there was no honor to it. Something her old teammates Killer Frost or Deathstorm would do. But she was going to do anything to survive. Plus robbing low life criminals actually made her feel better, both for knowing that they deserve that money even less than she did and of course beating the crap out of them was quite fun. 

She hided behind the corner of the nearest building and observed the men. They were calculating the money they had made so far this night and arraigning who was going to what territory for the next “sift”. Dinah was ready to attack before she heard a scream of pain from the next alley. Curiously she moved towards the sound of fighting raising her eyebrows as she got there. Before her there were at least half a dozen men, dressed in black and dark red uniforms fighting a smaller figure in the middle. Something small flew near her ear and a small purple arrow fell off the wall behind her. More arrows flew around and 2 of the men fell on the ground screaming in pain. The other men here still fighting the smaller woman who has moving with grace either kicking or shouting the men with her crossbow. Two more men where down, before one of the remaining few forced her on the ground, her crossbow falling out of arms reach. Then one of the others kicked her on her stomach causing her to scream in pain.

Before Dinah realized what she was doing, she was already running towards their direction. She then let out a scream, not strong enough to kill but enough to send two of the tree men flying and crashing to the opposite wall, giving the brunette woman enough time to get on her feet again and knock out the remaining man standing. 

“Uhh, thanks for the help” the woman said turning towards her direction, still in some obvious pain but seemingly with no any serious injures. “That really was something-… Laurel?” She raised her eyebrows at Dinah, who swore from the inside. That was what she had tried so hurt to avoid, running into someone from her doppelganger’s past life. How popular was this earth’s Laurel anyway?

“Err, hi…” Dinah replied. She knew she could always scream the woman’s head off and run away but for now she preferred to play along pretending to be this Laurel. If those irritating brats Cisco and Caitlyn could fool her into thinking they here Killer Frost and Reverb even for a little while, then how hard could it be? 

“What are you doing here?” The woman asked “and dressed like that?” She said as her eyes traveled from the edge of Dinah’s boots to the top of her head. 

“I changed my outfit recently…” Dinah said remembering the outfit the black canary of this earth wore. It wasn’t bad, but she had found it too covered up for her. 

“I decided it wasn’t really my style anymore” 

“Oh I see” She took a few steps closer. “Tell me since when does the great black canary run around without a mask in a city far away from home, alive? And if you are wondering, our new common friend, Mari, told me your little secret.” She smirked “It was an accident on her part” She added.

“Errr.. I…” Dinah struggled to find an excuse for her not only being alive but here at this moment. “I was… I... I faked my death” She said finally.

“Oh, how come? Was the vigilantly life too difficult for you to handle, girlfriend? Because those where some very impressive moves back there. Not to mention the scream…” She was now standing only a few steps away from Dinah.

This is when Dinah grew tired of the other woman’s questions “I don’t have to explain anything to you” she hissed.

“Aww don’t get so defensive with me now Laur. Besides it’s just me, Helena”  
She placed her hands on her hips “You know me”.

Before Dinah could react the other woman was pressing her lips against hers. Dinah was so surprised that she froze for a moment, before ending up kissing the woman back. She knew she probably shouldn’t do that but Helena’s lips tasted so good. The brunettes hands were now around her waist and then her neck and Dinah run her hand though the woman’s silk-like hair.

Dinah then felt a small sting on her neck and the world around her blackened. 

~~~~

During the cause of her life, and especially after Ollie’s death, Dinah have had admittedly a few strange lovers, that were not necessarily the most innocent people. She was also generally used on being in strange and dangerous situations, kidnappings being just one of the most easy to handle compared to others.

But being looked up like that on only her first month on this earth was too much even for her standards. 

“Free me” She yelled at the women sitting on the other side of the room. It was an old warehouse with a series of blurred old windows as it’s only source of light. She was tied up in a chair something that shouldn’t be much of a problem for a woman with her skills, if wasn’t for the circle surrounding it that apparently stopped her from canary crying beyond it. She guessed it had magic origin.

“Can you stop yelling like that” The one woman, Helena, responded. She walked towards her and stopped at the edge of the circle lowering her body so her head was on the same height as Dinah’s. “Even if you break free, the circle won’t allow you to go any farther than a few steps. And we have some questions to ask you”

“Like why you look like the late Laurel Lance” The other woman said emerging from the shadows. 

“And don’t think you can lie to us” Helena continued. “I’m a mafia’s boss’s daughter and Mari here has her weird magic-jewelry thingy. If you lie we will know”

Dinah leaned towards her as much as she could. “You dragged me while we kissed right? Classic” She said sarcastically, buying some time. 

Helena smirked. “Not that you didn’t enjoy it”

“Well, I...”

Mari cleaned her throat “Helena. To the point” 

Helena turned back at her. “So, who are you?”

“I am Dinah Laurel Lance” Dinah replied calmly. 

Helena glared at her “I said don’t-“

“Wait.” Mari stopped her “She is not lying”

“What?” Helena raised her eyebrow “But she is not. Laurel is dead, remember?” 

“This is true” Dinah gave her a big smile. The women’s confusion was amusing.  
Then Dinah had a new idea. “These men that I saved you from-“

“Helped me” Helena interrupted. 

“-do you know who they were?” 

Helena was taken aback by the question. “I... No. We have been fighting them for weeks now but we still don’t know who they are exactly.” 

Mari glared at her and Helena rolled her eyes “Trust me, it’s not like I will reveal anything very important to her. Plus seeing that the Hawks have found nothing so far, she might know something” 

Dinah smiled again “You are right, by the way. I am not the Laurel of this earth, indeed. I come from a parallel universe. I was imprisoned in Star Labs by the Flash and his friends, but I escaped.” Dinah explained, hoping her plan would work. “And these men that attacked you, they were members of the league of assassins”


	2. Chapter 2

“The league of assassins doesn’t exist anymore” Mari glared down at the imprisoned Dinah. “It was disassembled by Nyssa al Ghul a few months ago”

Dinah frowned. “Why would and al Ghul disassemble the league of assassins?” She asked with a look of disbelief. “Regardless, these men were members of the league. I am sure of it.” She now smiled again. “And if you want to stop them you will need my help”

Mari turned to Helena “We need to tell Barry”

“Wait” Helena raised her hand to pause her while still looking at Dinah.

“Helena! She is a criminal!”

“So was I, remember?” She looked over her shoulder at the other woman. “Plus she might actually be useful.”

“Thank you” Dinah said sarcastically. 

“Don’t get me wrong birdie. I wasn’t defending you.” Dinah didn’t comment at the, obviously inspired by her late doppelganger, nickname as Helena continued “So tell me why should we trust you”

“Well for starters I did saved your ass last night” She smiled at Helena’s irritated look “so you own me. And also” she paused “since I am not going home any time soon I decided to start anew. Be a better person” She gave the other woman the most honest smile she could manage. 

Helena turned her back on her and led Mari a few steps away, giving some space between them and their prisoner. “So what do you think?” She asked the other woman.

“I think she is a criminal and she needs to be locked away” She stopped for a moment and rubbed the top of her noise with her middle and index finger. “But I also think she is telling the truth” 

“Even with the whole ‘parallel universe’ crap?” Helena raised her eyebrows

“Uh, yes. I know it sounds strange to you but when you have seen the things I have, believing it this kind of stuff gets a bit easier, trust me” She looked at Helena “What about you?”

“I think she has kick ass skills” She then looked at the floor in frond of her “And I also think that if I deserve I second chance, so should others. It’s what Laurel would have wanted.” 

Mari smiled at her and touched her shoulder sympathetically “You know, when she got you out of prison and brought you here, I hadn’t realized how much she meant to you”

“I hadn’t either” Helena left a bitter laugh “I suppose it is true you only ever realize how much you love something when you loose it.” She touched the golden cross hanging from her neck lost in her thoughts. 

“Are you two done flirting yet?” Black Siren yelled sarcastically. “I’m staring to get bored” 

“Then again we can always just kill her and dumb her body to the sea” Helena whispered as she and Mari walked their way to the imprisoned metahuman.

“So have you made a decision yet?” Dinah asked in a fake, polite, waitress-like tone. 

“We decided to trust you for now” Helena said calmly. “Have a nice stay” she then turned around and started to walk away. 

“Wait, you can’t just leave me here!” 

“How long you will be a prisoner will be decided regarding to how you behave.” She turned to leave “Don’t worry though. Someone is going to bring you your lunch later today” She said as she left a very socked Dinah alone in the room. 

***

Back at the alley a man emerged from the shadows. He took a look around seemingly unaffected by the sight of the bodies surrounding him and moved quietly forward one of the men lying unconscious against the wall of the nearest building. 

It took him only a moment to spot the blood running out of the man’s ear and even less to recognize what had done this to him. 

“Dinah.” 

***

The next face Dinah saw was, for the first time in weeks, a familiar one.

“Ah Kendra” She got up as the other woman entered the room. “What a nice surprise” 

Kendra stopped a few meters away from the imprisoned Dinah at the sound of her name. “You know me?” She asked surprised.

“Yes” Siren smiled. “Well your earth-2 doppelganger anyway” She said as she brought her earth’s Kendra in her memory.

Kendra Saunders of earth-2, also known as Hawkgirl, was a boundary hunter. And a very good one at that. They had met after the Siren had joined Zoom’s army. Apparently, after the death of her husband, Carter Hall, on the hands of the immortal Vandal Savage, Kendra had sworn to avenge her beloved. But with doing so she ended up too far gone, and eventually found her place at Zoom’s side, just like Dinah. 

“We worked together for a little while” Dinah explained. “I am however guessing you are as boring as everyone else on this earth” She said with a tone of disappointment in her voice. 

“If by boring you mean not killing people for fan, then yeah” Kendra answered a bit irritated. Cisco had told her about all the earth-2 metahumans Barry had to deal with a while back, and still couldn’t understand why Mari and Helena had decided not to turn this Laurel in yet. 

Kendra carefully left a plate with food on the floor and then pushed it beyond the circle surrounding Dinah. “Here, eat” She looked down at Dinah, who by the time she had gotten here had completely freed herself from the chair, leaving the magical circle the only thing to protect Kendra from her, and for some reason she felt a bit bad for the other woman’s condition.  
“I am sure you won’t be like that for long” she said apologetically.

“You bet I won’t” Dinah smiled sharply as she took a bite from her meal. 

Kendra took another look at the prisoner who looked so much like the woman she had met a few months back, and the only thing she could think about was Sara.

Sara who was so heartbroken over her sister’s death and was now travelling in god knows where, and when, with no idea of this woman’s existence.

“So”, Kendra sat down in frond of Dinah, “you are Laurel’s doppelganger.” She had seen a lot of weird stuff in all of her lives, most of whom she didn’t even remember yet, so she was the one to get used to this the easier out of the group.  
“How different are you from this earth’s laurel?” She asked with hope.

“The people from earth-1 and earth-2 are mirror opposites”, Siren answered and ate another one of her French fries. “You don’t happen to have any milkshake do you?”

Kendra ignored her question and Dinah continued. “I never met your earth’s laurel so I can’t express an opinion on her, but from what I’ve heard I couldn’t be more different.” she raised her shoulders “Heroism was never really my thing you see.”

“Then why do you want to help us?”

Dinah seemed sad for the first time “I have nowhere else to go” she played with a lock of her recently dyed blond hair and for the first time Kendra realised the difficulty of her situation.

“Did you had any family back there?” Kendra asked sympathetically.

“We weren’t close”

“What about Sara?”

Siren’s face got serious for the first time. “My relationship with my family is none of your business, Hawkgirl”, she said angrily ending their conversation, and continued her meal in silence.

***

“Kendra” Half on hour latter man walked into the room. Well , walked wasn’t really the right word for it. More like flew.  
He was tall and had the same pair of wings she had seen on Kendra growing from his back.

“And you must be Carter” Dinah grinned “I can now see why my earth’s Kendra was so obsessed with you.”

Carter closed his wings and raised his eyebrow at the blonde’s remark, before turning to Kendra. “We have a location for the next attack”

“Oh” Kendra got up fast “Oracle send a message?”

“Yes” Carter nodded “And Helena said she should came too” he pointed at Dinah’s direction.

Dinah raised her eyebrows. She was almost as surprised as Kendra was.

“How come?” Kendra frowned in confusion.

“Well Helena said she has info about the league of assassins” He then walked towards the imprisoned siren. “She also said that if you try anything even remotely suspicious me and Kendra should take you out.”

“Like you could.” She replied as Carter destroyed the circle that held her prisoner.

The truth was that if this had happen to her a month ago, while she was still on her earth, she would have reacted a lot differently at her release. Mostly involving screaming Carter’s head off and escaping. But at this point she had nothing. And pissing off her only potential allies just seemed like a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first of all I want to say thanks for all the likes and comments the fist chapter got. Seeing that this is one of my first multi-chapter stories here it really means I lot to me.
> 
> Admittedly there wasn't much going on in this chapter, as I used it as a starting point for the relationship between Dinah and the rest of the team and the introduction of the Hawks, but I promise the next chapter will have more action.
> 
> To be honest, this chapter was supposed to be longer but seeing that, for still unknown reasons, a lot of my laptop’s keys stopped working writing has become pretty difficult, but hopefully it will be fixed soon.


End file.
